


Хладнокровие и опыт

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: про опасности на работе





	Хладнокровие и опыт

**Author's Note:**

> написано на коленке; писала одно, а получилось... то что получилось; извините за фигню

***  
Джон сидел один на супружеской кровати, на самом её краешке. Пустота. Всё что он сейчас ощущал — это была пустота. Он только что пришёл с кремации Сандры в теперь навсегда опустевший дом. Без неё здесь вдруг стало невыносимо находиться. Тишина казалась оглушительной, тяжёлой, как тысячи атмосфер. Воздуха не хватало для нормального дыхания, хотя окна были раскрыты, а её любимые занавески трепыхались под тёплым ветерком.   
Джон бесшумно заплакал. Этого всего не должно было случится. Всё неправильно. Не так. Сандра должна была быть жива и сейчас весело суетиться на кухне. А он — сидеть за столом и помогать ей или читать газету. Она рассказывала бы, что снова плохо спала и слышала лаяние пса, а он обещал бы переговорить с соседом. Это должно было быть обычное утро. Как в тот день. Тот злополучный день, изменивший всю его жизнь. Звон разбитой тарелки из её рук возвестил, что жизнь Джона так же разбилась на части. Она не хотела ехать в больницу, но он настоял, теперь горько об этом жалея.   
Может, надо было уступить ей? Как теперь узнать, как надо было поступить? Эта чёртова больница уничтожила её. Наверно, она знала, что так будет, поэтому и не хотела ехать. Почему он не послушал её? Почему... Джон задавался этим вопросом с того самого момента, как увидел вышедших к нему врачей в комнате ожидания. Всё стало ясно. Он не слышал их слова, дурацкое объяснения, оправдания, как они пытались, но случай был запущен. С того момента Джон начал понимать в чём причина случившегося, но ещё не мог сформулировать свои мысли. И только сейчас, сидя в слезах на краю своей ушедшей счастливой жизни, к нему пришло окончательное понимание. Она не хотела ехать. И они её уничтожили.  
Джон взглянул на фото жены на тумбочке, принимая решение. Он вытер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и встал. Выдвинув верхний ящик, Джон принял свою судьбу. В тумбочке под подаренным Сандрой носовым платком, лежал пистолет. 

***  
Доктор Мелендес с ординаторами Мёрфи и Браун проводил обход, когда по громкой связи женский голос вызвал Нила в комнату ожидания.  
«Странно, что не в палату», — подумалось доктору. Если вызывали не к руководству и не к пациенту, то это могла быть только личная встреча. Но он никого не ждал и ни с кем не договаривался. Что за гость?  
— Подождите, сейчас вернусь, — бросил он студентам и направился к назначенному месту. Клер и Шон от нечего делать медленно двинулись следом. Нужное помещение все равно было не далеко.  
Нил бросил планшет и бумаги на стойку регистратуры и прошёл в зал. Здесь было не много людей: одна пациентка встречалась с дочерью, мужчина-полицейский нервно ожидал кого-то, мед сестра тихо переговаривалась с подругой.  
В середине зала стоял мужчина — бледный, нервно оглядывающийся на любой звук. Нил узнал его сразу. Совсем недавно его жена умерла у Мелендеса на операционном столе. Сложный инсульт. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Нил вздохнул. Да, не таких гостей он ожидал. Ни один врач не любит сообщать печальные новости, а уж встречаться ещё раз...   
«Попахивает судебным разбирательством. Или вопросы со страховкой. Зачем он вообще пришёл?» — За несколько шагов доктор предположил с десяток вариантов для чего мистер Блек снова вернулся в больницу и теперь расхаживал по залу.   
— Джон Блек? Чем могу...  
Мелендес замер на полудвижении. Что-то не так. Это была скорее неуловимая догадка, интуиция, чем сформировавшаяся мысль. Один взгляд пришедшего человека выбивал из колеи. Взгляд несчастный, но решительный, полный боли и некой удрученности. Такие взгляды на улице не встречаются.  
— ...помочь? — выдержав паузу длиной в мгновение, все же закончил Нил.  
Мистер Блек молчал, не сводя глаз с врача. За считанные моменты решительность на его лице сменилась сожалением, глубокой печалью, злостью, снова твёрдой уверенностью, и тут же мужчина вынул из кармана небольшой револьвер.  
Нил остановился на месте. Этого только не хватало. При появлении оружия тут же послышались вскрики, у кого-то что-то упало, на краю поля зрения встрепенулся посетитель-полицейский. Мелендес понадеялся, что тот не просиживает штаны в офисах и имеет при себе табельное. Оглядываться по сторонам он не смел, полностью сосредоточив внимание на человеке с пистолетом.   
— Вы убили её.  
Голос Джона не дрогнул. Нил решил, что это признак серьёзности намерений. Не очень обнадёживающее начало.  
— Мы сделали всё что могли, Джон. Я говорил вам, что...  
— ВЫ. Убили. Мою жену.  
Джон практически даже голоса не повысил. Но интонации были очевидны. Нил не знал, как ему быть. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в больнице есть психолог, который мог бы — знал бы — как проводить подобные переговоры. Однако, где бы он ни был, это было слишком далеко. И надеяться на внезапное появление не имело смысла. Отчего-то в голову пришла мысль «Почему же он тогда не стреляет?»  
Пока Нил судорожно размышлял, что ему нужно говорить, за его спиной творилась суета. Его студенты замерли в дверях, по коридору шептались сестры и врачи, кто-то звонил в полицию, кто-то послал за глав врачом. Однако для Мелендеса всё это происходило неимоверно далеко. Здесь был только он, Джон и направленный на него пистолет. Нил начал замечать, как с увеличением прикованного внимания у Джона начинает зарождаться то ли паника, то ли сомнения. Уж лучше пусть второе. Только паники здесь не хватает...  
Полицейский в стороне едва заметно двинулся в сторону, чтобы выйти из поля зрения стрелка. Нил догадался, что ему нужно сделать.  
— Успокойтесь, мистер Блек, — начал он отвлекать внимание, тут же усомнившись в правильности подбираемых слов. — Я понимаю, вы потеряли дорогого человека...  
— А ну, замер на месте! — вдруг заорал Джон, переводя оружие на полицейского. Нил заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Пациентка, вжавшаяся в диван, тихо заплакала. Полицейский показал Джону ладони и присел обратно на диван. Оружие вновь метнулось в сторону Нила, не оставляя тому времени на какие-либо действия.  
— Ваш пистолет, мистер полицейский, — обратился Блек, не сводя глаз с врача. — Положите его на пол.  
— Я не вооружён. Я в больницу пришёл, а не на работу. Тут людей лечат, а не устраивают перестрелки и разборки.  
«Проклятье..» — подумалось Нилу, но, возможно, это всё было и к лучшему. Полицейский пытался обратить внимание стрелка на себя или хотя бы сбить его с толку. И у него это начинало получаться.   
— Нет, здесь людей убивают. Она знала это, знала! За что и поплатилась!  
Рука Джона затряслась мелкой дрожью, отчего у Нила неприятно скрутило холодом желудок. Одно неаккуратное движение и могло случиться непоправимое.

***  
«Плохая идея... Плохая идея» — Клер видела, как руки Джона затряслись. Они с Шоном стояли в дверях, пока в зале разворачивались события. Надо бы уйти, но Клер боялась лишний раз пошевелиться. Тем более после крика этого сумасшедшего. Он сейчас был здесь хозяином положения. Хоть доктор Мелендес и полицейский и пытались что-то сделать.  
Клер видела, как Джон Блек вытер навернувшиеся было слёзы и вновь взял себя в руки. Если кто-то что-либо мог сделать, то момент был упущен.  
— Она умерла из-за вас.  
Голос стрелка звучал как приговор. Клер затаила дыхание.  
— Вы потеряли жену, Джон. Чего вы теперь хотите? Зачем пришли?  
«Мелендес с ума сошёл?! — подумалось девушке. — Зачем провоцировать его?»  
— Вы вините меня в её гибели, но сами прекрасно знаете, как Сандра относилась к своему здоровью. Если бы она вовремя обратилась за помощью, ничего бы не случилось!  
Слова Нила лились, нарастая, оказывая давление. Клер не понимала для чего это всё и каков должен быть результат. Ей было страшно. Джон реагировал, но медленно и абсолютно непредсказуемо. Его руки продолжали дрожать, хотя на лице не дрогнул и мускул. Клер завороженно следила за ними, а Нил всё говорил и говорил. В какой-то момент она вдруг поняла, что доктор сместился, как и стрелок. Тот стал ближе к полицейскому. Неужели?...  
— Никто не виноват в случившемся, — продолжал Нил, — ни вы, ни я — никто. Она довела себя...  
— Вы не знали её! — крикнул Блек.  
В этот момент полицейский, сидевший уже достаточно близко, кинулся к нему.  
Выстрела было два, но полицейский успел отвести руку стреляющего в сторону. Прямо у двери, рядом с Клер, на тысячи осколков разлетелась лампа. Девушка вскрикнула, осыпанная стеклом и пластиком.   
Никто нет хотел доводить до выстрелов, но только так и получилось обезвредить стрелка. Пистолет был тут же отобран. Джон упал на пол под напором полицейского. Запястья тут же оказались закованы в наручники. Его каменная уверенность вновь сменилась горькими слезами. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в кафель, рыдал и приговаривал «Вы не знали её. Никто не знал её». Клер поймала себя на мысли, что ей совершенно безразлично горе этого человека. Не очень человечно и совсем не по врачебному. Но при таком стрессе — не удивительно. На мистера Блека накинулось сразу несколько человек. Как обычно «вовремя» подоспела охрана. Но мужчина был уже обезоружен и сломлен. Нил все ещё стоял как вкопанный посреди комнаты ожидания, не знающий что делать теперь. Клер впервые видела его таким. Многие были выбиты из колеи, но это на него направляли оружие и его грозили убить. Так что... Доктору Мелендесу было позволительно растеряться.  
Клер, наконец, поняла, что все закончилось, хотя звон от выстрела всё ещё стоял в ушах. Она устало опёрлась о дверной косяк, только сейчас понимая, что вся дрожит от напряжения. К горлу подступала тошнота. Она посмотрела на Шона. Тот тоже был бледен, как собственный халат, прижимал руку к животу и о чём-то напряженно думал. Клер решила, что его тоже мутит. Зря они вообще потащились вслед за Мелендесем. Сказано же было — ждать. Так нет же! Черт её дернул...   
— Ранение в правую долю печени, в районе шестого-седьмого сегмента, возможно повреждение ребра. Артерия и вена... не должны быть задеты. Желчный... тоже...  
Клер оглянулась на Мёрфи. Тот выдавал диагноз, обращаясь в никуда. Клер не понимала, пока Шон вдруг не начал падать прямо на неё. Обескураженная, она подхватила ординатора как смогла и опустилась с ним на пол. Только теперь она заметила, что вся его левая рука в крови. До этого он держался ею за живот... Мгновенная догадка молнией возникла в голове. Воспоминание соединилось с услышанными ранее словами. Клер одёрнула халат Шона и с ужасом увидела расползающееся кровавое пятно в области печени.   
— Каталку сюда! — крикнула Клер внезапно охрипшим голосом, так и не поняв, услышали ли её. Как это вышло? Невозможно! Два выстрела. Разбитая лампа. Одна лампа. Но два выстрела. Клер бросила быстрый взгляд на Джона Блека. Конечно — они с Шоном оказались на линии огня, сами того не понимая.  
— Клер, помогай мне! — резкий, властный голос вырвал её из минутного замешательства. Девушка подняла растерянный взгляд — доктор Мелендес. Он как ни в чём не бывало раздавал задания и команды. Момент Клер ещё думала, как он может справляться со всем сразу, но потом выкинула из головы и эти мысли, полностью сосредотачиваясь на работе.

***  
Слухи по больнице распространялись со скоростью муравьев, убегающих от огня. Так что доктор Лим узнала о происходящем, когда действо ещё не дошло до своего завершения. Она не стала интересоваться и бежать смотреть. Одри рассуждала как врач: чем бы там не закончилось дело, пациентов оставлять нельзя. Кому-нибудь в любой момент может понадобиться медицинская помощь. Тем более в той ситуации. Немного глупая мысль в больнице, где полным полно врачей. Однако она знала всю подноготную. Чтобы не нервничать и чем-то занять себя, она — на всякий случай — начала освобождать и готовить операционную. Если всё закончится хорошо, лишним не будет. Ну а если... Одри тряхнула головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли.  
Конечно, она беспокоилась. Она понятия не имела, как нужно поступить, окажись на месте Нила. Поэтому, когда на всю больницу прогремело два выстрела, её сердце замерло. А как иначе? Доктор решила успокоить пациентов, пока слухами не придут новости. В конце концов, люди тоже чувствовали обеспокоенность врачей и мед персонала. Да и ей полезно было отвлечься.  
— Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь ремонтные работы.  
Одри решила, что такое объяснение будет наиболее уместно. Она покинула очередную из палат и вдруг заметила в коридоре Мелендеса, Браун, каталку с человеком на ней. Волна облегчения нахлынула на Одри.   
«Слава Богу, с Нилом все нормально.»   
И тут же нахлынула другая волна — праведного недоумения. О чём он думает?! Ему только что грозили оружием, а он уже сворачивает в операционную. Что он собирается делать? Вот самоуверенный болван...  
Одри побежала навстречу коллеге.  
— Что здесь? — профессионально начала она, стараясь перенять главенство. У неё было преимущество в хладнокровии и спокойствии, да и руки не тряслись, как сейчас — у Нила. Тут её взгляд уперся в пострадавшего. Все встало на свои места. Это его ординатор, мальчик - гений. Тогда понятно, почему он здесь.   
Браун дрожащим голосом выпалила последние слова Шона. Лим кивнула и, опережая Нила, начала раздавать указания мед сёстрам.  
— А вы, — обратилась она в конце к Мелендесу и Браун, — кыш от сюда. И не спорь, Нил, не отнимай время.   
Она подала знак помощнице, и та, уже менее категорично, выпроводила докторов и закрыла за ними дверь. 

***  
Аарон меньше всех ориентировался в ситуации, однако был на расхват. То нужно было дать показания следователям, то организовать работу встревоженного отделения, то ответить на все звонки от высших чинов. На самом деле он мечтал переговорить с доктором Лим и увидеть в конце концов Шона. Всё, что ему было известно на этот момент и немного успокаивало — это весть, что «его состояние стабильное». Главврач даже не запомнил, кто именно сказал это ему. Он даже допускал мысль, что сам всё придумал. Но Клер, точно так же изводившая себя по поводу Мёрфи, вроде успокоилась. Девушка корила себя за безрассудство, рассеянность и заторможенность в ответственный момент. Глассман понимал её. Он не мог обвинить себя в том же, но всё равно тоже чувствовал это тяжелое ощущение. На Мелендеса вообще было тяжело смотреть. Он взвалил всё случившееся на себя и никакие слова штатного психолога пока не могли его переубедить. Нил скупо отвечал на вопросы полицейских, еще меньше разговаривал с остальными. Он и Клер старались держаться поодаль от всех, внезапно объединенные одним чувством. Кушетка у стены стала для них небольшим убежищем от мира, но не от себя. Аарон хотел бы присоединиться к этому маленькому клубу, но пока не мог.  
Лишь раз он смог переговорить с ними «с глазу на глаз», без лишних ушей, записи и нечто подобным. Он не стал спрашивать, что случилось. Потому что это уже не важно. Что было, то было. Надо теперь жить с этим дальше.  
— Простите, — тихо промолвила Клер, — я не смогла сразу понять и среагировать... Я знаю, что Шон для вас значит...  
— Не нужно извиняться, — перебил Глассман. Он сжал её руку и посмотрел на Нила. — Вы — не военные врачи, чтобы быть готовым к перестрелкам. И вообще в такой ситуации отлично сработали. Но сейчас вам обоим нужно отдохнуть. В тишине и покое. И ни о чём не думать.   
Аарон пытался говорить ободряюще, хотя ему самому казалось, что вся речь звучит наигранно фальшиво. Он действительно был доволен проявленным Нилом хладнокровием, и не мог требовать от ординатора большей самоотдачи в подобных условиях. И в то же время, где-то в глубине души, он не мог так легко простить им случившееся. Не сейчас. Не так скоро. Ведь он даже всё ещё не удостоверился, что с Шоном всё в порядке.   
Вполне возможно, Нил понимал все эти чувства Глассмана, поэтому просто молчал и не уходил далеко от владений доктора Лима. Как и Аарон, он ждал. Ждал вердикта всех совершённых им действий и принятых решений, начиная с лечения Сандры и по настоящий момент. Верно ли он говорил и вёл себя с Джоном Блеком, правильно ли он поступает даже сейчас, не пытаясь оправдываться и даже не извиняясь. Он просто сидел, подперев голову руками и вглядываясь в пустое пространство пола.  
Аарона снова отвлекли. Какая-то страховая служба по телефону. «Какая нелепость, должно ли сейчас обсуждать эти мелочи?» — так хотелось сказать в трубку, но вместо этого Глассман вежливо попросил прислать ему е мейл. Только он отключил звонок, как в дверях показалась Одри. Аарон замер. Нил встрепенулся и вытянулся в напряжении.  
— Всё хорошо, — только и сказала доктор Лим, улыбаясь. — Диагноз был точный. Всё будет хорошо. 

***  
Шон проснулся в районе одиннадцати по полудни. В палате было солнечно, жалюзи на окнах раскрыты. Рядом на импровизированном столике за ноутбуком работал Аарон Глассман. Шон следил за ним какое-то время, не собираясь отвлекать. Ему было о чём подумать, восстановить в памяти предшествующие события, проанализировать и сделать выводы.  
— Это был интересный опыт.   
Аарон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он обернулся к Мёрфи, хотел что-то сказать, но остановился, увидев, с какой безмятежностью Шон рассматривает солнечные лучи на стене.   
— И... Какие выводы ты сделал? — всё таки спросил Глассман, не скрывая своего облегчения.  
— Можно почувствовать себя одним из наших пациентов. Это полезно.  
Шон довольно кивнул сам себе.   
Аарон тоже улыбнулся. Да, доктор Лим права — всё будет хорошо.


End file.
